Mr. Scatterbrain
Mr. Scatterbrain is a new Mr. Men created for The Mr. Men Show as a counterpart for the books' Little Miss Scatterbrain. He is voiced by Joey D'Auria in both the US and UK/Australian dubs. About Mr. Scatterbrain was made for The Mr. Men Show as a counterpart for Little Miss Scatterbrain from the books as executive producer Eryk Casemiro stated that the female characters in the series should remain mostly positive. https://www.awn.com/animationworld/engendering-delight-whimsical-characters-mr-men He is a pear-shaped magenta Mr. Men character with a blue bowler hat, a pink nose, a unibrow, and a wide collection of random items. Unlike the other characters, his tongue is hot pink. He also has a lot of animal friends, ranging from penguins to iguanas. His catchphrases: "Why didn't you say so?" (evident that he has short term memory loss) and "Where's my head?" He resides in Dillydale. *Loves: Doing random things, bananas, friends, animals, Dillydale etc. *Friends: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Nosey, and Mr. Small *Rivals: Mr. Rude *Job: Getting confused and causing chaos *Colour: Magenta *Shape: Pear shaped *Features: Blue bowler hat and a large pink nose. *Nationality: New York (UK/US). Trivia *He kissed Mr. Grumpy in Car Wash. * First Appearance: Physical, Boo Boos (Speaking) *Mr. Scatterbrain has many animals ranging from penguins, monkeys, kangaroos, etc. *In one episode, Post Office, Mr. Scatterbrain claims to be the mayor of Dillydale. *The only time he had his face off is Bugs, and he had his nose off in Reptiles and Hobbies. *His feet were shown as shoes in Goo. *Mr. Scatterbrain is one of the characters who is seen with Mr. Fussy (Lake, Beach, Bugs, Getting Around). *The Only times he has been angry. (Jobs, Birthday, Next Door, type up some more) *Mr. Scatterbrain is one of the Mr. Men who is seen with Mr. Tickle (Farm, Arts and Crafts, Eyeglasses, Dining Out, Skyscrapers, Travel). *Every time he is with Mr. Tickle they do the "Tickle it Out" song. *He squeezed Mr. Grumpy's nose with his sock puppet in Gardens. *He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but he did seem to care that Mr. Rude farted in Washing & Drying. *He is also friends with Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. *In Night, he said he left a green belt in a place called Onionville. He may have once lived there. *In Sneezes and Hiccups, every time he sneezes, his nose inflates. *He arrested a fire hydrant instead of giving Mr.Rude a ticket in Jobs. *He is a really cute, funny character but can cause trouble a lot of the time. Although, it is possible that he could be a revamped version of Mr. Silly as he has a similar personality to him. *Usually he doesn't mean to harm someone, but his brain can get distracted. *He doesnt hate any characters and he is selfless. *He owns a restaurant (Surprises, also worked at one in Dining Out and Restaurants) *He worked at the train station in Trains, and in Getting Around, he operated a train made up of elephants. *He has a lisp. *He was in the Dillydale Relay Race in Physical (but his team didn't win) *He is dumb, but not as dumb as Mr. Stubborn (shown in Music and Game Shows) when he said that a pickle isn't a musical instrument. (even though there wasn't a pickle on the board) *His voice is similar to that of Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. According to director Mark Ristley, Mr. Scatterbrain's voice is indeed modeled after comedian Ed Wynn who plays the Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland. Scatterbrain's voice artist Joey D'Auria later uses the same voice for the character Wazzat in the anime Yo-Kai Watch. *He and Mr. Rude are the only two characters to retain their US voices in the UK dub. **Mr. Scatterbrain is the only character in the UK broadcast to have an American accent (an old fashioned New York accent). *He is called Monsieur Tête-en-l'air ''in France. *He is one of the three characters who like being tickled. List of near death experiences *Hats: Gets crushed by a sponge hat in the last bumper. *Goo and Movies: Probably swallowed by Miss Scary's goo. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki Animals Mr. Scatterbrain Has *Horses: Montegue (Games) *Monkeys: Bunko (Music, Sightseeing, Washing and Drying, Surprises), Fiona, Fritz, & Fifi (Collections) *Iguana: Mustard (Beach, Hobbies, Reptiles) *Turtles: Sunscreen (Lake) *Pigs: Oinker (Beach) *Goat: Blueberry (Fair ) *Kangaroo: Penguin (Trains) *Camel: Cicero (Movies) *Chameleon: Milty (Movies) *Gorillas: Thurston (Movies) *Elephants: Penelope (Night and Trains and Planes (renamed Petula in (Pets) *Penguins: Mo, Flo and Bo (Pets), Marty and Florence (Canned Goods) *Cow: Bartelby (Arts & Crafts, Dining Out) *Turkey: Beanburger (Dining Out) *Venus Flytrap: Loretto (Surprises) Gallery '''Artwork' 1645956.jpg Scatterbrain.png scatterbrain2.jpg Screenshots IMG 1886.png IMG 2131.png IMG 2125.png IMG 2122.png Pixar (5).png IMG 1887.png Screensnaps (2088).png Farm_053.png Screensnaps (2846).png Screensnaps (2813).png Screensnaps (2814).png Screensnaps (3705).png Screensnaps (3707).png Screensnaps (3708).png Screensnaps (3732).png Screensnaps (3717).png Oh.png Nervouspernicketysunshinescatterbrain.png Scatterbraindaredevilhelpfulandgrumpy.png Ticklebumpcalamityandscatterbrain.png Bouncequietstrongandscatterbrain.png Scatterbrainandbunko.png Mr. Bump Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Rude.png Screensnaps (3764).png Screensnaps (3766).png Image (186).png Image (187).png Ohmy.png Turningourbacksonthem.png Discussthatno-fungaurantee.png Tambourine.png Toothbrush.png They'regainingonus.png Quicksand.png Somuchforthatno-fungaurantee.png TeamBlue.png Mr. Rude Big Hat.PNG Mr Scatterbrain Night Digging.PNG See Also * Little Miss Scatterbrain References Category:Pink characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Misc shape characters Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Toes